


Don't Dream It, Be It

by BuffyAngel68



Series: Rocky, Maybe. Horror, Not So Much [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, Language, M/M, Mild sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the movies goes wrong, leading to something very much the opposite for all four of our favorite guys... Answer to a YGlist challenge (Someone takes Reid to RHPS, exposure to a chemical bug that results in the guys having to strip, shower and be quarantined for 48 hours, kareoke and strip poker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to the challenge, a plot sprang into my head that would bring all four suggested elements into play in the same story. Hold on, faithful reader, 'cause this one is gonna be a bit strange... but then, in the spirit of a true RHPS fanatic (which I am), what else would it be? Lol....

Attribution: I don't own either the RHPS or Criminal Minds concept or characters. I just can't resist getting the boys sweaty and nekkid and letting them have fun. Oh, and the spelling, BTW? Naked means you have no clothes on. Nekkid means you have no clothes on and you're up to something. (Lewis Grizzard)

\---------------------------

"Okay... I'm not so sure about this, Morgan... I've heard of Rocky Road ice cream... but Rocky Horror? I'm really not into blood and gore. I see too much of that at work every day to want to see it in the theater..."

"Relax, Spence." Morgan chuckled, nudging his young friend toward the double doors. "It's not what it sounds like. I can't believe you've never heard of this flick."

"Sheltered life, remember? Prodigies don't get a lot of spare time to invest in pop culture."

"Well, trust me, you'll like this. It's twisted and bizarre and wicked funny... and it's the only movie you'll ever go to where trashing the theater is not only allowed, it's encouraged. Besides, you can't let Garcia down. You promised to come see her perform tonight."

"That's something else I don't understand. Is she in the movie? I mean, she can't be can she? She's too young..."

"Spence, just chill and go with the flow. All your questions will get answered when we make it in there. Which we won't do if we don't get a move on. Let's go, buddy. Hotch and Jase are waiting on us and I can't wait to see your face when you find out what they brought..."

Once they were settled in the theater, with Hotch on one end of the line of four seats and Jason on the other, Derek hauled the large bag out from under Gideon's seat and opened it so Spencer could see inside.

"Playing cards, hot dogs... what is all this?"

"Remember what I said about trashing the place? Well, the movie's interactive. At certain points, text shows up on the bottom of the screen an' you do what it says. That includes throwin' stuff everywhere. Good thing is nobody cares if you're in one of the back rows and everything lands on their heads or in their laps. They expect it."

"Wow. Bizarre and twisted was pretty accurate I guess... but you did mention funny, too, right?"

"You'll laugh 'till you lose your lunch, I swear. One of your favorite singers is in this too. Not much, but he is there."

"Who?" Spencer asked, finally showing a little animation.

"Meatloaf."

"You're kidding. Really? Wait, how do you know he's a favorite of mine?"

Derek blushed, embarrassed that he had made such a slip, and pointed at the front of the theater where someone in a costume had appeared, bathed in a spotlight.

"Check it out, kid. There's the answer to one of your questions."

"What in the world..."

"There are people so obsessed with this flick that they memorize every word in every scene *and* the timing. Then they get up and act it out in synch with the movie. In full costume, usually ones they make themselves. This lady... she's gonna sing the theme song. Uh-huh, there goes the screen... okay, kiddo, sit back and enjoy the ride. You're gonna have a great time, I know it."

\--------------------

* "When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife  
What a guy  
Makes you cry  
And I did..." *

Derek stole a quick glance over at Spencer and grinned when he realized the young man was fully engaged in the spectacle before him and clearly enjoying himself. As it was his first time, he hadn't quite gotten brave enough to join in on the interactive element yet, but he laughed when his friends participated and seemed to be having the time of his life. The joy, unfortunately, didn't last much past that moment, as Spencer was soon frowning and furrowing his brow. Leaning closer to Hotch, who was seated on his right, the young man whispered a quiet question.

"Hotch, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Not sure... sort of a... hissing?"

"I don't hear anything but the movie."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Let go of the FBI instincts for one night, okay, Spence? Just relax and enjoy this..."

Spencer tried valiantly to comply with the advice, but his brain wouldn't let go and continued to urge him that something was wrong. His intuition was proved right several minutes later when he heard Derek shift and moan softly under his breath. Turning to his left, Spencer laid a hand on his distressed friend's shoulder.

"Derek, you okay?"

"I don't know. The butter on the popcorn musta been bad or somethin'... my stomach hurts like hell..."

The abrupt and disturbing sound of someone vomiting in the row just behind them pulled Spencer's attention there for a moment, but it was soon re-directed as Derek began to do the same. Within minutes the entire theater was awash in muted sounds of fear, worry and suffering, so much so that noone seemed to take any notice when the movie shuddered to a stop a moment later. Initially, Spencer shrugged off the hands sliding around his arms and tugging him urgently to his feet, wanting to focus on assisting and comforting Derek, but the person wouldn't give up and the young man looked up in frustration, prepared, however uncharacteristic of him it might be, to tell whoever it was to go to hell. His protest faded, however, when he found Jason hovering over him.

"You need to get out of here, now, Reid."

"Derek..."

"Hotch and I will get him. You get out to the lobby and get help rolling. Go, damn it! The crowd is already ge... getting panicky and you won't be able to get to... the phone if you don't hu-hurry..." Gideon panted, his grip loosening as he turned away, fell to his knees and gagged. Spencer began a move to help him as well, but Hotch, despite how close he was to succumbing himself, pushed the other man away.

"No! He's right! Get going... you're the only shot we have..."

"Garcia..."

"Saw her on stage... she's sick too..."

Spencer grimaced and opened his mouth to protest again but just then his own stomach clenched and he turned and ran up the aisle.

\--------------------------------

TWO HOURS LATER IN A NEARBY QUARANTINE FACILITY:

Spencer flushed brightly and stared at the white-coated official with wide eyes, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"But... I can't just... you don't understand..."

"Of course we'll provide a robe if you really want one, Doctor Reid, but once the antidote kicks in your skin will be extremely sensitive. Wearing anything will make you miserable."

"Then I won't take it. You said the toxin wasn't lethal."

"It wasn't. You'll eventually recover even without the shot, but it could take two weeks or more for you to get back to a hundred percent. Until then you won't be able to work and you'll be getting sick so often you won't want to eat. By the time you really start to come out from under the effects of this stupid prank..."

"... I'll be faced with recovering from my recovery, which will probably take another two weeks." Spencer groaned.

"At least you'll only have to be with your friends. If you were in with the other sixty five male victims in the main isolation area it would be far more embarrassing."

Spencer moaned again and buried his face in one hand. A light touch on his shoulder and a soft chuckle only made his spirits sink lower.

"It's not a big deal, kid. Not like we don't all have the same stuff to show off, right?"

"Maybe it's not a problem for you, Derek. You have reason to be proud of your... stuff." Spencer murmured through his fingers, deliberately not turning to face his friend, who had already surrendered his toxin-infused clothing.

"You do too, man. I'm the one who's been spottin' you in the gym the last month or so, remember?"

A final, loud sigh, a scrub of his face and Spencer gave in.

"Okay, okay. But you go over there... all the way to the other side of the room."

"Deal."

"And don't expect me to be as comfortable... waving things around as you three are. I'll be sitting over in that corner for the next two days..." he indicated, pointing to a spot as far from the door as he could get. "... with my hands in my lap."

Morgan walked away grinning lightly, images of Spencer flooding his head, though he was sure his interpretation of the phrase 'with my hands in my lap' was nothing Spencer would ever have come up with.

\----------------------

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

TWO HOURS LATER:

Laying on the cot he'd been provided, Spencer kept his eyes tightly shut, wracked his brain for solutions to the dilemma before him and, most of all, fervently wished he could peel off every inch of his skin. He was struggling over two choices, neither one of which appealed to him in the slightest. He could endure forty-six more hours of misery due to the contact between his sensitized body and the rough canvas, or face embarrassment beyond reason if he chose to get up and walk around as the others were doing. Despite the sheer torture he was suffering, the decision was not an easy one for the young man to make. Fortunately, he was drawn away from his endlessly circling thoughts a few moments later when Hotch came and crouched down beside the cot.

"Reid... you can't actually stay there for the entire two days."

"I can if I try really hard."

"You need to eat and drink. Doctor's orders."

"The doctors aren't in here naked with three men they respect."

"It's just the human form. Didn't you ever take an art class? Think of us as models up on a platform, waiting to be sketched... that should help you distance yourself."

"Hotch, look... I know you mean well, but I just can't. I... I can barely keep from blushing when I have to get into a t-shirt and shorts to work out with Derek! This is so much worse..."

"We're all in the same situation."

"No... we really aren't."

"Sure we are..."

"You've been naked in front of other people! I haven't!" Spencer finally hissed at the wall, the blush he so despised showing up right on cue and spreading quickly around to the back of his neck so that Hotch couldn't possibly miss it.

"Never. You mean..."

"Never. Doctors don't count."

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't. I'm twenty-four. What person in their right mind would think that someone my age *hasn't* been having sex 24/7/365 since he was fifteen years old, right?" he responded, bitterness and anger seeping into his tone, despite his attempt to make the dark words sound like humor.

"Reid, no. That wasn't..." Hotch began, but the thought drifted off into silence when he heard something utterly surprising coming from behind him and across the room, where the other three cots had been placed in deference to Spencer's sensitivity. Reid had heard the sounds as well and now pushed up on one elbow to listen more intently, though his acute embarrassment still kept him turned away from Hotch's gaze.

"Is that... did I just hear... it can't be."

"Your ears are working fine." Hotch affirmed. "Jason just giggled... and now he's singing."

"But... he doesn't... does he?"

"He sings. He's very talented, actually. He'd rather that everyone and their brother not know about it, though. You know how he is about his life outside work."

"What song *is* that? The lyrics... they're kind of..."

"It's one of the songs the movie didn't get around to. And yes, it is little risque, especially for Jason. I'm going over to check on him, but I'll be back. We're not done talking. Not by a long shot."

"We are if I have anything to say about it." Spencer mumbled as he dropped back down on his side. Hotch rose to his full height quickly and had to remain still for a few seconds as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Once it had passed somewhat, he turned slowly and made a cautious trip to Jason's bedside.

"... give yourself over to absolute pleasure... dah dah, dee doo dee... to sins of the flesh..." Jason warbled, followed by another round of giggles as Hotch approached.

"Jase? Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Fine... just great. Although... I think the antidote... is having one or two strange... side effects..."

"I can see that. As long as you aren't feeling sick again..."

"No... not a bit. Actually... I feel good. Lightheaded... but very, very good. Dah dah, dah dee doo... sins of the fresh... is that right? I don't think that's right... is it a sin to be fresh? Not smelling fresh, I don't mean that... smelling fresh is a good thing..." Jason rambled, rolling over onto one side and pressing his nose to Hotch's knee. "Then again, there's something to be said for sweaty and earthy..."

Hotch jumped and pulled away a few steps, frowning and shaking his head as a haze seemed to settle in over his brain and he had to force down an urge to laugh at patterns in the ceiling tiles.

"No... no, no, no... we, um... we need to call the doctors..."

Suddenly, Derek was standing close to Hotch, one arm wrapped around his shoulders as he slurred words into his friend's ear.

"Nah. Not gonna hurt ush, man. So, for a little while... we feel like we got good an' shmas... plasht... drunk. It'll take our minds off bein'... stuck in here. An' hey... no hangover..."

"You hope."

"C'mon... loosen up for once, Hotch. This... this could be fun... if you'd just let it..." Derek advised, stumbling away to collapse, half sitting and half leaning on the wall, beside Gideon's cot. Soon the two were singing together, the younger man filling in the words that the older couldn't remember.

Hotch shook his head once more, grimacing heavily as the movement only further disturbed his already shaky equilibrium. The thought drifted into his head that something to focus on might help him survive the current bizarre turn their situation had taken. It would have drifted right back out again had his eye not fallen on the small pile of their thoroughly sanitized personal items in a corner by the door; a pile which included the four packs of cards that had been in Morgan's interactive movie kit. Grinning with relief, he carefully made his way over to the heap, managed to retrieve two packs and took them back to Spencer, his smile now turning wicked and mildly sneaky. If anything was guaranteed to coax the younger man out of his self-imposed isolation, it was the mental challenge of a game of poker or bridge.

"Spence..." he began, kneeling by the cot this time, as he knew he might fall over if he crouched. "...I've got a proposition for you."

The younger man groaned and curled into a tight ball, hands over his head.

"You had to put it that way... why did you have to put it that way?"

"Something wrong?"

"I'm having my own side effect... it's nothing."

"Spencer, c'mon, buddy... lemme see, okay?"

"No! No, don't... don't touch me, please..."

The younger man's strange behavior concerned Hotch enough to give him a few moments of clarity. The revelation of the problem, however, relieved his worry and sunk him right back into a pleasantly hazy state of mind.

"Just talk to me. If it's something the doctors can help with..."

"No! God, no... I just... I have a... my body wants something I'm not about to give it, alright? Not here, not now... possibly not in this lifetime."

"Ah... okay. Well, there is the obvious way to deal with it, but as sensitive as our skin is right now..."

"I wouldn't do that if I was numb from the shoulders down!"

"You *couldn't*..." the older man snickered

"Hotch! Look, just go away, will you please?" Spencer begged, but Hotch could hear the tremor of repressed laughter in his voice.

"Relax, guy... it's not what you're thinking. I just wanted you to play with me..."

Hotch paused with the sentence unfinished, knowing something was wrong in what he'd said. A few seconds later the accidental innuendo hit home and he tipped over onto his side, gasping in air between bellows and guffaws. This was such a rarity, even under the influence, that Derek and Jason came tottering over to gaze down at him in wonder.

"Hotch... 's laughing... " Derek mused, a frown creasing his brow. "... didn't think he knew how."

Jason giggled again then responded.

"Oh, he... he knows... he just thinks that to be our ' fearless leader '... he always has to look like his dog just got flattened by a steam-roller..."

Derek burst out laughing. "Hey... that's not funny. I like dogs..."

"Sorry... Looney Tunes moment..."

Hotch caught the reference and his fading spasms were renewed.

"Right... blow into his thumb... he'll go right back to 3-D..."

With this image in his head, Spencer could no longer hold back and he finally joined the other three in their laughter. When everything calmed at last, Hotch remembered his plan to draw Spencer out and moved unsteadily back to his knees, snatching up the cards again.

"Spence... what I was trying to ask... is if you wanted to play cards. You know... you can't possibly resist a chance to beat me at poker."

Derek's eyes lit up.

"Strip poker! Oh wait, tha's out, ain't it..."

Jason slowly smiled.

"Karaoke Poker."

Derek whooped and gave Gideon an enthusiastic high-five. The other two groaned.

\--------------------------

90 MINUTES LATER:

"Hah! Full house... queens... over nines!" Derek announced triumphantly, tossing his cards down in the middle of the group. Spencer, legs pressed tightly together in a continued effort to hide his humiliating problem from the others, heaved a relieved sigh, glad that he'd folded his pair of sevens early in the hand. Beside him, Gideon echoed the quiet sound, also happy he'd thrown in the towel fairly quickly. Hotch was the only unfortunate soul who'd stayed in the hand for the whole ride, confident he could win. Now he was stuck with singing whatever song Derek demanded, and he just knew it was going to be embarrassing, in revenge for the teasing Hotch had inflicted on the others when they'd lost.

"Oh man..."

"Go... up on your feet, Hotch baby... finally your turn to en'ertain..." Derek chuckled. "Lemme see.... yeah! I wanna hear 'I'm Too Sexy'... "

"No! No way... even drunk... I would never sing that song!"

"Rules are rules, my friend. Gideon reminded him. "You lose, you sing..."

Head in his hands, Hotch mumbled and grumbled, but he eventually gave in and rose to face the other three. At first, the words were so quiet that they were barely audible, but the current champ wasn't about to let him get away with that.

"Don't be whisperin' it, man... sing! I wanna hear it! An' do the dance too."

"Uh-uh... I don't dance!"

"Okay, I guess you know what to do, then..."

Hotch shot a squinty, half-focused glare at Derek. The penalty they'd all agreed on for refusal was a circuit of the room on hands and knees while singing Mary Had A Little Lamb, including occasional sheep-like sound effects, and as much as he hated the tune Derek had chosen, Hotch considered the penalty much worse, so he reluctantly surrendered.

" I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for your body  
The way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk,  
yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk..."

Watching Hotch try to imitate a model's strut, Derek and Spencer were laughing so hard they were nearly hyperventilating. Neither one took any notice of Jason, who wasn't laughing at all. They only looked at him when he rose unsteadily to his feet, murmured something under his breath and proceeded to chase Hotch all over the room.

"Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh..."

\-------------------

TBC.......


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first segment of 'Phantom' lyric may not be exactly right. If so, all apologies... oh and credit to A.L. Webber and G. Michael as well

Don't Dream It, Be It 3/3

\---------------------

Oblivious to the breathless giggles still drifting over from the other side of the room, Jason finally cornered Hotch, backing him firmly against a wall and pinning him there.

"Jase... Gideon... dear God... we can't... I shouldn't... I mean... you and I? Jase... Jason, listen to me, please..."

"I'm listening... you're just not saying anything that makes much sense." Gideon murmured, nuzzling his face into the hollow of Hotch's throat and pressing their bodies more tightly together. "But this... this I understand. When mouths and brains lie... an erection will always tell the truth... you feel so good, Aaron... so good..."

"Ohhhh no... no, no, no... I can't be... not right... Derek, I, uh... can I get a h-hand over here?"

"Gideon's got two of 'em, man. You need more help than that, use your own digits. Spence an' I got a game to finish..."

"Morgan, for God's sake..."

Derek simply turned back to Spencer, a mischievous smile curling his lip, and began a messy, uncoordinated shuffle, preparing to deal another hand of poker. Hotch groaned and went back to his frantic, disjointed attempts at reason, but trying to create logical arguments was nearly impossible while his own head was spinning and his body actively responding to the first passionate stimulation it had received in months.

"Jason... ahhhh... oh my... um, we need to... this can't... it isn't... hell..."

"It isn't? Glad to hear it. I've been told my technique is pretty good..."

"No! I mean... oh, Jase... I can't give in... you don't mean this... you don't want it..."

Gideon abruptly picked up his head and went, literally, nose to nose with Hotch.

"Tell me that now. Look in my eyes, look right into me... and say that again. You're a profiler, Hotch. I'm letting you get up close and personal... open invitation. Tell me what I'm feeling."

For several seconds, Hotch's breath felt trapped in his lungs, unable or unwilling to move either direction. Despite his fear and deep reservations, his innate skill kicked in and he couldn't help but see what Jason was practically begging him to. The revelation confused him, furrowing his brow.

"You... you really want... but it has to be the antidote. Otherwise..."

"... otherwise I'd never have told you, but it doesn't mean I never felt it." Gideon corrected gently, feeling secure enough to free one hand and stroke it softly across Hotch's brow. "All the drug is doing... is helping me open up. You know I don't do that easily..."

"You've been hurt... been through losses. I'm aware..."

"And your marriage is struggling because you're not home enough. I get it. We can't do anything to change what we're dealing with in the outside world, but maybe we can give each other something here, in these two days... "

Hotch breathed deeply and shivered, his head dropping back against the wall. Gideon fought to suppress a relieved smile as he felt Hotch begin to relax and relent at last. The older man sensed that too much enthusiasm too soon would scare Hotch away and that, if they turned away from this opportunity, their normal reservation and morality would never allow them to get this close again.

"Maybe... God, I know it's not right, but... I need it so much... need anything to prove that I matter... that somebody still sees me..."

"As Aaron... not SSA Hotchner..." Gideon responded gently.

Hotch's breath hitched and he answered on a half sob.

"Yes... oh God, yes..."

"I do. I see you... always have." Jason told him, now fighting back tears himself.

"I know. I just can't acknowledge it... the others wouldn't understand or forgive."

"You might be surprised."

"I might... if nothing else, the job has taught me never to make snap judgments. I can't wait much longer, Jason... if you're going to touch me..."

"I have to know you want this too, that you're sure... if you aren't, I'll back off..."

"Damn it, Jason, if this is all the time we have... let's make the most we can of it... please, hurry...."

Releasing a quiet, drawn out sigh of his own, Gideon began nuzzling Hotch again, this time up and down his neck, while singing the most seductive song he knew.

" Softly, deftly, music shall caress you...   
Hear, feel it quietly possess you...   
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind..."

As Jason glided one hand up Hotch's thigh and hesitantly gripped his hardness, Hotch gasped and then chuckled brokenly.

" 'Phantom'... absolutely not fair, Jase... my God, even if I wanted to fight..."

" Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!   
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!   
Let the dream begin,   
let your darker side give in..."

"Oh, Jason... I do trust you... and I've wanted to touch you for so long..."

Slowly Hotch reached out and began to echo the motions Gideon was using on him, despite worries that his technique would suffer greatly in comparison. When the older man sped up, so did Hotch, his breathing shortening, turning into audible pants and groans. His orgasm approaching at bullet train speed, the hectoring, self-righteous voice in the back of his mind faded to silence and his heart took the spotlight instead, blissfully shouting that who he was with and what they were doing were right and perfect and better than anything he'd ever known.

"G-Gideon... oh my God... faster, please... faster... I'm almost there..."

Their orgasms overtook them only seconds apart and Jason was singing Hotch through every moment, every tremor.

" Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!   
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!   
Let your soul   
Take you where you long to be..."

"Hahhh... Jason... nnnhhh... yes.... yes, love..."

As they sank to the floor, clinging to each other and collapsing into a tangled heap of limbs, Gideon murmured one last lyric:

"... only then will you belong to me."

and Hotch was suddenly, intensely aware that a stupid prank in a movie theater had irrevocably changed his life. He tried to pursue the thought, to make some sense of what had just happened, but sleep abruptly dropped like a heavy fog over both men and in seconds they were asleep in each other's arms, unaware that every word and movement had been avidly observed from across the room

\----------------------

"Derek... they didn't... I mean they... Gideon wouldn't... and Hotch *really* wouldn't... would they?"

"Trust th' evidence, kid. You saw and heard it all..." Morgan replied absently, feigning interest in the cards he held and trying to will his own erection to fade just a little. His head, however, felt as if ten pounds of cotton balls had been dumped into his skull somehow and he couldn't focus on anything long enough or deeply enough to turn his will into reality.

"Of course I did... but I can't... it doesn't make... "

"Kid. Don't try an' figure it out, okay? It's not a normal day... we been drugged... twice... we're gonna say things... do things we shouldn't... let stuff come out our mouths that never shoulda left our brains..."

Spencer looked up at Derek with a curious smile tugging at his lips.

"Like what?"

"I don' know, man." Derek replied, flushing lightly and grateful that on his skin it wasn't easy to detect. "Look, just show your cards will ya? End'a the hand... gotta show your cards..." he muttered, determinedly not looking at Spencer. The younger man bent his hands forward and Derek gaped. "No way! How'd you do that?!"

"You dealt me the cards. It's not my fault you gave me a full house. Does that mean I won?"

"Shit... yeah, kid. I got nothin' but a pair of tens."

Reid's eyes went wide and the smile became a bit more confident.

"That means... any song I want?"

Derek closed his eyes and groaned.

"God help me... but yeah. Go on..."

"Can I... I can't say it out loud..."

Rising to his knees, Spencer leaned in and whispered in the other man's ear, causing Derek to produce a fiendish smile.

"I can do that... but what he gave Hotch ain't got nothin' to do with music."

"Not that! I meant... it *was* about music. I want you to sing me a song like that one... the... the sexiest song you can come up with off the top of your head."

"Ohhh. An' if it... moves you the way Hotch got moved?"

Spencer paled and swallowed hard.

"I... let's just wait and see... you sing... and we'll see what happens."

Now Morgan rose to his knees as well, shifting a little closer to Spencer.

"You want me as close as Jase was, hmmm? You need me to be that close... so I can sing right in your ear?"

Spencer swallowed again, grinned warily and half-fell backwards, one hand braced behind him.

"I... we could try it... I suppose..."

"Okay. Then stay put for a minute... just sit back on your heels an' hold real still..."

Dropping a hand either side of the younger man's thighs to hold himself up, Derek bent forward and gave Spencer's left ear a slow, heated lick before beginning the lyrics that had just popped unbidden into his mind.

" I swear I won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
Just look in my eyes..."

At a groan from the man below him, Derek chuckled, repeated the lick and continued with the song, fully aware of what the words might mean to the young man he'd been yearning to seduce, not just into his bed, but into his life, since the day they'd met.

"I've waited so long baby  
Now that we're friends  
Every man's got his patience  
And here's where mine ends..."

"Derek... what is that song? I've never heard it before..."

The other man laughed again and gave Spencer an answer and a needy plea wrapped up in a brief, husky whisper.

" I Want Your Sex..."

Spencer shivered visibly and released a sound that was half giggle and half doubtful panic.

"Ummm... if you can find it... you can have it..."

"I got a pretty good idea where to look... but not unless you tell me to. I need you with every bone in my body, Spence, but I'm not goin' after somebody who's pretty much a baby when it comes to sex... unless I get permission."

"God... I-I'm so afraid. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so many months... I just couldn't make the words come out... I didn't think I had the right... didn't think you'd ever look at me the way you do in my dreams...."

Morgan pulled away and gazed directly down into Spencer's face

"The way I am right now?"

"Yes... please show me, Derek... sing more of the song..."

"You got it. Put the other hand back there... that's it... now push your hips up..."

"Oh! Ohhhh..."

"That's right. Hell, you feel so good, Spence... keep doin' that... yeah..."

"Song... more song..."

"Okay, okay..." Derek laughed, resuming his recitation between gentle kisses. " Sex is natural - sex is good... Not everybody does it... but everybody should... Sex is natural - sex is fun... Sex is best... when it's.... one on one..."

"Derek! I'm... what's happening? I'm..."

"I know, I know. It's okay..." he soothed, slipping his hands through his young lover's armpits and up around the back of his shoulders, relieving the other of the need to support himself. "Go on... push against me hard... don't think about it... just let go... rub, sweetheart... there... yeah... harder, Spence... don't be scared, you can't hurt me... better... so good... here it comes, baby... here it comes..."

"Oh... oh... oh, Derek... oh..."

As had happened with the other two men, sleep began to claim the pair only moments after their mutual orgasms began to cool. Feeling the weight of the cotton in his head increase exponentially, Derek tried to fight off the sensation and re-boot his logic circuits, but all he could manage was not dropping Spencer abruptly to the floor. Gradually, using the last of his energy, he leaned even more forward, laying the younger man carefully down on his back and collapsing on top of him.

\-------------------------------------------

TBCompleted... only with a brief epilogue, though. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Floating grudgingly back up to semi-consciousness, Spencer groaned quietly and flopped a hand over his eyes. It took several minutes for his mind to begin functioning at anything near his normal level and when it got there, the weight draped over him finally registered, triggering mental panic.

{Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... Derek is... he's laying... and I... we must've... how could I let this happen?! He knows everything now... knows that I'm a... well I was one. Was? Oh God, this can't be real! Why can't amnesia be a side-effect too?!}

In the midst of his self-recrimination and angst, the hand shielding his face was lightly gripped, drawn to the side and kissed softly.

"Reid, chill. It's okay."

"No... no, it's so far from okay you can't imagine how far away it is."

"We didn't do anything." Derek tried to reassure him, pulling slowly up onto his knees then shifting into a sitting position, still holding Spencer's hand.

"Yes we did! Otherwise I'd... I wouldn't need another shower!" Reid hissed under his breath, able to manage only a momentary glance at the relevant area of his body as he too sat up.

"Okay, so we did *somethin'*, but not what you're probably thinkin'. It was nothing major, an' if it's what you want... we can forget it ever happened."

"You don't... you can't possibly understand." Spencer insisted, pulling his hand from Derek's grip and turning completely away. When he began to tremble, Morgan realized more was going on than embarrassment over an unplanned sexual encounter.

"Okay... so enlighten me." He prompted gently.

"Before this... *disaster* turned a great evening inside out and upside down, I was ... I was completely inexperienced. That was something I never wanted any of you to find out."

"Completely... Spence, I'm so sorry, man. The things you said, the way you responded to me, I thought..."

"... wrong. You thought wrong."

"I get that. Spence, I never... I'd claim under the influence an' outta my mind, but that's no excuse. I didn't mean..."

Spencer sighed, shook his head and turned back around, though he didn't look up at Derek.

"That's not it. Morgan... you didn't take advantage of me and you did nothing Hotch will have to arrest you for." he reassured with a thin, tight smile. "I... I've dreamed about this... you and I together, for months. I've wanted it as long as you have, probably. The dreams were so beautiful and they were more than enough to keep me going. They had to be, since the one thing I pictured most clearly was me walking up to you and saying 'Hey, Morgan, I know absolutely nothing about sex. Care to teach me?' and you laughing yourself sick and walking away."

Morgan frowned.

"I'd never do that. You really think that little of me, kid?"

"No, of course I don't! You know me, my insecurities when it come to social situations or anything close to a personal conversation..."

"Yeah, I do. Sorry. Go on. Tell me more about what you dreamed." He apologized quietly, gripping Reid's hand a little tighter.

"They had nothing to do with a sterile room, four cots and loads of drugs, that's for sure... not in any way, shape or form. I wanted it to be perfect... a big bed, you kissing me and whispering how much you wanted me, needed me. Every fantasy faded out about the time we both started getting undressed, but considering my lack of intimate knowledge that's only to be expected... mffghhfff... mmmm..."

Morgan's lips were suddenly caressing his and the sensation instantly evaporated all thoughts of a verbal dissertation on statistical probabilities within his fantasy life. A moment later, feeling he'd sufficiently silenced his beloved, Derek trailed his lips up Spencer's jaw to his ear.

"I do, Spence... want you, need you... You'll have your perfect night and the day that comes after and another night..."

"Yes, Derek... please..." Spencer murmured, a genuine smile finally beginning to bloom on his face. Morgan returned it and used his grasp on Spencer's hand to draw the younger man into his arms. When he heard a nearly inaudible groan, he tuned one ear to the other side of the room, where the other two were awakening.

\----------------

Hotch minimally opened his eyes, gazed down at the man draped haphazardly over him and groaned quietly.

{No dream... it wasn't all in my head. Shit... shit, shit, shit. I'll kill whoever dosed us in that theater... shoot them right in the head and consequences be damned. I wish I could say I regret this... but all I regret is the how and why. Okay, so I've been moving in his direction for a while now, but the timing couldn't possibly be worse. Jase will never forgive himself and he'll never be able to look at me again... not if I don't preempt the guilt trip he's about to start...}

As Jason muzzily began to take in his surroundings, his mind shifted from neutral into drive and he pulled away. Hotch stopped him by swiftly reaching out and using a firm grim on his shoulder to keep him close.

"No."

"Aaron..."

"Stop, okay? Just hold on... and let me talk."

"I didn't... Hotch, you know if it wasn't for the chemicals, I never..."

"I would have. Eventually."

"You..."

"Yes. Now will you hush so I can explain?" he scolded affectionately. Jason nodded slightly and relaxed a bit, sitting back on his heels. "We've been working up to this for a while, we both know that. Something was bound to happen. I won't say that what happened in that theater was fate or destiny or any such thing, you know I don't believe in those... but I'm not turning away from the chance that's been placed in my path, either."

"Haley and Jack..."

"She's been working up to her own leap of faith. It's too hard for her to live with me and what I do anymore. Jack... I'll fight for, no matter what it takes, but Haley and I are done... and I'm afraid we have been for a long time."

"You're sure?"

"Well... maybe there are a couple of things that would make it definite."

"Hmmm. And those would be..."

"Kiss me... and sing me another song."

Jason grinned, pulled up onto his knees and slid his arms around Hotch's neck.

" 'There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing,  
no, I never heard them ringing, 'till there was you...

There was love all around, but I never heard it singing,  
no, I never heard it singing, 'till there was you... "

\------------------------------

END


End file.
